


Don't Leave Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Jenna Geyer, Hurt Liam Dunbar, I Made Myself Cry, Liam's mom's name is Jenna, M/M, Sad Ending, not thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam's mom is in an accident. With the help of Theo and Scott he tries to find her. When he does, it's not what he was hoping for.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted "Voice Breaking" and "Pleading" for Bad Things Happen Bingo.
> 
> My brain wanted death and I decided to spare Thiam, but the pain still came. I have regrets.

The wind howls through the trees, blowing the rain hard against his skin. He barely notices. All he can focus on is finding his mom. They’d caught her scent before it started raining, but now Liam is having difficulty catching it. He can tell from the look on Scott and Theo’s faces they are too.

He knows his mom is somewhere out here. She’d said she was near a bridge before the line had gone dead. But there are at least 6 bridges in Beacon Hills and getting to the right one was taking more time than Liam liked. 

Liam growls and bangs his fist against the railing when they get to the bridge and there’s nothing there.

A hand rests on his shoulder and Theo’s far too calm voice reaches his ears, “We’re going to find her Liam.”

“Yeah I know,” Liam mutters. “But what if it’s not in time? We’ve been searching for almost an hour, and she’s out there hurt somewhere. She could be…”

His voice breaks and he has to cut himself off. He can’t say it. His mom is fine. She has to be. Jenna Geyer is nothing, if not a survivor. She’s where Liam has gotten his strength from. Without her he doesn’t know who he would be.

“Liam!” Scott shouts from nearby. “I think I got something!”

Liam starts running. His legs are starting ache but he doesn’t care. He’s not going to stop until he finds his mom.

“What is it?”

Scott’s face looks grim, “Tire tracks.”

He points down at the mud and Liam feels his heart drop. Scott’s right. There are tire tracks. Leading right down into the river.

Liam shakes his head, “No. She’s not down there.”

“She did call,” Theo reminds him. “She said she was hurt. If this was her car then she got out.”

Liam takes a shaky breath and nods. He knows Theo is right. “Then she’s somewhere close.”

He takes off without waiting for the others. The rain continues to fall as he runs along the river bank. “Mom? Mom! Are you out here?”

“Liam.”

It’s barely audible over the rain and Scott and Theo’s frantic calls. But he hears it. His mother’s voice. He focuses his hearing, trying to find the familiar sound of her heart. It’s faint, but he hears it somewhere off in the trees. 

“She’s over here,” Liam calls to Theo and Scott. “Call my dad and tell him we found her!”

He runs towards his mom, feeling relief rush over him. It leaves him as suddenly as it comes when he sees her lying crumbled in the mud. The smell of blood hits him, even through the rain.

He rushes towards her, falling to his knees in the mud next to her. “Mom.”

“Liam,” she whispers. “You found me.”

He sits down, bringing her up into his arms until her back is against his chest. “Of course I found you,” Liam tells her.

She starts coughing suddenly and Liam panics when the smell of blood intensifies. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“There’s no time,” she tells him.

“Of course there is,” Liam says. “I can run you there.”

She shakes or head, or at least tries to. All she manages to do is brush her head lighting against his chest. “Just… just listen to me, Liam. I love you. You’re the best part of me. And I know you’re going to do amazing things.”

“Mom stop talking like that,” Liam pleads. “You’re going to be okay.”

“I’m not,” she tells him. She’s breathing too slowly, he knows she is. But if they could just move her… “Liam, you tell that boy you love him. Don’t waste time. He deserves to know.”

Liam glances over at Theo, to find his eyes already on him. “He does know now.”

Theo’s eyes widen before he nods. LIam turns back to his mom when she starts speaking again. “Liam, your father. Tell him I love him.”

“You can tell him yourself when he gets here, okay? Just save your strength.”

“Oh my Liam.” 

She coughs again and blood slips past her lips. Liam can feel tears slipping past his eyes, and mixing with the rain that’s still beating heavily down on them. He brings a hand to her wrist, feeling for her pulse. It’s there, but slower than he’d like. He knows what that means, but he doesn’t want to accept it. 

He turns to Scott with pleading eyes, “Can’t you do something? Bite her!”

“No,” his mother says weakly.

“It won’t take, Liam,” Scott says, tears streaming down his face. “Not now.”

Liam turns back to his mom. She’s staring up at him through lidded eyes. 

“Mom,” Liam pleads, wiping the hair back from her face. “Please don’t leave me.”

His mom smiles sadly, raising a shaky hand up to his cheek. “I’ll always be with you, Liam.”

Her hand falls away, and her eyes slip closed and Liam starts to panic. He feels her pulse but can’t find it. “Mom? Mom! No come on! Wake up! Mom!”

He’s sobbing now as he shakes his mother’s still form. Theo tries to grab him but he pushes him off.

“Liam, there’s no heartbeat.”

“No! Shut up! She’s okay. She has to be, Theo. She has to be. She’s my mom. She can’t just be dead.”

He moves her off his lap and puts her on her back, bringing his hands down to his chest and pressing hard, the way his father taught him. He wishes he paid more attention, but he never took it seriously. He never thought he’d be here trying to get his mom's heart to beat again.

“Come on, Mom.”

A hand rests on his shoulder and he tries to shake it off, until his father’s voice reaches his ears. “Liam, you need to stop.”

“No,” Liam says, turning his head to look at his dad as he keeps pressing hard on her chest. His dad is crying too. “Dad. You’re a Doctor. You have to save her.”

“Let me see her, Liam.”

Liam moves aside, letting his father gets close. He checks her pulse and puts his ear up to her nose before resting it on her chest. But he doesn’t move. He stays there, holding her as he shoulders start to shake. 

His whispered “ _ Jenna _ ,” comes out hoarse.

“Dad? Dad? Why aren’t you doing anything? You have to bring her back!”

“She’s gone, Liam,” his father says.

Liam shakes his head and tries to move his father away, but Theo’s hands wrap around his waist, holding him back. Liam struggles in his hold. “Let me go! Why won’t any of you try and save her?”

“It’s been too long,” Theo whispers. 

“He’s right,” his father says, lifting his head to look at Liam. “I wish he wasn’t, but he is. She’s gone, Liam.”

Liam turns in Theo’s hold. He presses his face into his neck as he sobs. He doesn't want to believe them. But he knows they’re right. He knew since he got here that she was just hanging on. But up until now he’d had hope.

“I’m so sorry,” Theo whispers against his hair. 

“Sorry isn’t going to bring her back,” Liam mutters.

“I know, Li. But I’m sorry all the same. I loved her, too.”

“I know you did,” Liam mumbles. 

He feels numb suddenly. He can barely feel the rain coming down against his skin. Or Theo’s arms around him. Everything feels far away. As if any ability he had to feel left when his mother did. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get it back, or if he even wants to. His mom had always been this shining light, leading the way. Without her, he just feels lost in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
